


Cherry Cola

by HeonyThighs



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Car Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Ex Sex, Excessive Drinking, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Other, Playing Hooky, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, general irresponsibility, if i think of more things i'll add them, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeonyThighs/pseuds/HeonyThighs
Summary: The leather of his backseat stuck to your heated skin. The summer heat was particularly bad this month, He was all over you, anyways; taking you in like a cold cherry cola. Your hands in his melted chocolate locks, his lips on your neck; you knew there was nowhere you would rather be.





	1. ╰☆☆ thє вєgínníng ☆☆╮

It was hot and muggy. You couldn't deny that fact. You considered opening the window, but deciding against it since it was just as hot and humid outside. You flopped back down on your bed, all the sheets torn off the mattress in last night's attempts to cool down. You rolled over to check your phone. 0 new messages. Dropping your phone back on the bed you rolled onto your back, your skin sticking to the sheets. "It's so fucking hotttt" Your friend's whine echoed in the apartment. You grunted in response. "Get uppp we have got to get out of here." His large figure loomed over you, clad in a white, sweat-stained t shirt and boxers. You cocked an eyebrow at him, gesturing to yourself, wearing one of your exes' oversized shirts. It enveloped you, somehow still managing to smell like his cologne... You really needed to get rid of that shirt. "C'mon, get dressed. I know this great place, you're going to love it!" He beamed at you in such a way that you couldn't resist even if you wanted to. 

As you neared your destination you began to have second thoughts, halting in your tracks. "Come onnn we're gonna have so much fun!!" your friend urged you. And before you could retort, you were being dragged into the club. You were immediately overwhelmed with the smell of booze and body heat. Gagging, you tugged on his sleeve. "no way. no fucking way." he ignored your pleas, pulling you over to the bar. He nodded at the bartender, and you slowly began to realize that he was no newcomer here. "Seok.. how often do you come here?" he looked up. "oh, often. Like, every weekend kind of often." You groaned. So of course he was going to leave you, he must know everybody by now. You decided to use your last resort. "Seokkie-yahh" you pouted, your eyes wide and sad. "Pwease don't weave me" groaning internally, you puffed out your cheeks and stuck out your bottom lip, displaying your cutest, most pitiful face possible. "Awww you're so adorable!" he pinched your cheeks, beaming down at you. "But I can't promise anything" he replied with a chuckle You huffed angrily, you had just wasted the rest of your dignity on nothing. Rolling your eyes, you turned your back to him. And that's when you saw him. Bathed in fluoresence. His brown hair swept behind his ears, his round glasses had dipped down to the tip of his nose. The pink lights flashing behind him created something like a halo behind his head. Just by taking one look at him, you knew he was anything but. You jumped as you heard snapping beside your ear. "Helloooo y/n?" You whipped back around, so fast you almost knocked the drink your friend was extending out to you. "Drink up. You look like you're going to need it." he winked and bumped your shoulder as he sauntered away. You snorted at him before realizing. "Hey! Where are you-" but he was already out of sight. dammit. You found a seat at the bar and decided to knock back your drink. The bartender eyed you, shaking his head softly. "Need another?" He leaned over the bar, crossing his arms. You could see his light brown eyes sparkle just a bit. Looking at him this close, he almost looked like Leonardo Dicaprio. But you shook your head. "I don't need to buy anything." you chuckled darkly "My friend was supposed to buy my drinks. That's the only reason I came." you admitted. He shot you a dazzling smile. "Oh he's your friend? I can just put it on his tab. What would you like?" Feeling hope reenter your body, you smiled back. "Surprise me."


	2. ▌│█║▌║▌║ í'vє вєєn sєαrchíng fσr sσmєthíng swєєt ║▌║▌║█│▌

The room was flooding with luminescence right before your eyes, the lights seemingly melting everything around you. Your vision was blurry, probably due to the mixture of near tangible heat and neon lights; or due to the fact that you were on your 5th drink of whatever the cute bartender handed you. "You look like you're having fun!" Your friend's voice yelled, attempting to be heard over the music, but still managing to be obnoxiously loud.

"That's because I am"

you grinned from where you were dancing, your face flushed with exertion and alcohol.

"Shit, how drunk are you?"

His grin gave way to a small frown, revealing his concern.

"I'm fine! really."

you placed your hands on his chest, giggling.

"Plus, I think the cute bartender has a thing for me."

You swayed your hips and wiggled your eyebrows at him. Dumbfounded, he stared at you for a little longer before turning back to the bar.

"The cute bartender? You mean him?"

he gestured to Leonardo Jr and you giggled again, light and airy.

"Mhmm that's the one"

You noticed the cute bartender was staring and you winked, causing him to shake his head and chuckle. Suddenly, your friend grabbed you by the shoulders, whirling you back around to face himself.

"You must be out of your mind. He's into me."

he was all but roaring with laughter, doubled over. Frowning in confusion, you grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to look at you.

"You're sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure- we've been fucking for months. He pays my tab. How else do you think I can afford all this alcohol?"

This time, you frowned in disappointment.

"Aw cheer up."

smiling as he ruffled your hair when you continued to pout at him. Refusing to look at him, you turned around and crossed your arms, pouting like a child. And when you opened your eyes, you saw him. All at once, the lights met your eyes again, almost blinding. The flashing pink neon sign above him darkening his features, making him seem almost devilish in appearance. Feeling a rush of alcohol induced confidence you strutted up to him.

"Hey"

you were unaware of how your voice was slurring, only thinking of the dizzying lights around you two and the heavenly face in front of you.

"Are you a fluorescent light? Because you're brighter than anything in this bar."

It was only when he looked slightly amused that it all hit you. You must look absolutely fucking ridiculous; drunk out of your mind and squinting in the dim neon lights.

"I'm- I'm sorry I'll leave you alone forever now."

you internally facepalmed at the reference, feeling absolutely humiliated. You practically sprinted back to your friend.

"We have to go home right fucking now"

you flubbed

"Yeah no shit"

he had seen the whole thing. _dammit._

 

 

The walk back to your shared apartment was utterly humiliating. Everything was blurry and hazy and it didn't help that it was pitch black outside compared to the bright lights of the bar. When your friend finally unlocked the door and guided you inside, you began sniffling. The sudden wave of sadness was inexplicable and unshakable.

"Seok.."

you whispered.

"Am I going to be alone forever?"

Your words hung in the air, your pitiful sniffles echoing in the silent heat of the apartment. He held you close, comfortingly.

"No. And if so, you'll always have m-"

you playfully hit his shoulder.

"Shut uppp I don't want you"

you giggled

"I want a boyfrienddd"

He led you to your bed and laid you down gently.

"You're a strong independent individual who don't need no man."

he reassured you, as he helped you out of your jeans. You nodded groggily.

"Don't need no man" was the last thing you mumbled before you passed out.

 

 

"Rise and shine"

a voice echoed in your head. You grumbled and threw a pillow in the direction of the sound, which was directly above you. Quietly giggling as you heard a small "oof" sound, you knew you had hit your target. Your laughter didn't last long, however because you felt your body be lifted up and sat into an upright position.

"You need to drink something, dummy. You look completely dehydrated."

Finally mustering up the energy, you opened your eyes. Your eyelids felt heavy, hell, everything felt heavy. There was a dull ache in your head and you couldn't ignore the way your shirt clung to the thin layer of sweat on your back. In front of you was your roommate, completely naked, extending his arms out to you; a bottle of water in one, and two Advil in the other. Grumbling out a thanks, you took both and downed the rest of the water. You blinked the sleep out of your eyes.

"Could you put some clothes on?"

You raised an eyebrow at him, trying to focus your eyes anywhere but _there._

"Why?"

he teased

"Don't like what you see?"

You shoved him as you swung your legs over the side of your bed. You felt grubby, coated in sweat, your hair tangled and drenched. The second your feet hit the linoleum paneled floor, they instantly carried you to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. It was only when you had shut the door that you heard a faint

"You never said no"

from the other side and you couldn't help but roll your eyes and smile.

 

You had just finished blow drying your hair when your roommate began banging on the bathroom door.

“Y/n? Are you fucking done yet?”

He shouted. Rolling your eyes, you reached over and unlatched the door, to which he burst through instantly. In mere seconds, you could hear his steady stream of piss from and you had to wonder how long he had been waiting for you to get out. You shook your head, staring at your reflection in the mirror for a while. You twisted the faucet handle. Upon hearing the sound of flowing water coming from the tap, you sighed. Something about it was much more soothing. When steam began to rise from the water it was all you could do not to get lost in the sight. The fluorescent lightbulbs hummed above you. Watching as the mirror began fogging up, you smiled as it covered your reflection with a haze.

“What the hell are you doing, weirdo?”

Your roommate was behind you, ruffling your hair.

“Ew fucking quit! You need to wash your hands, nasty ass!”

You stuck your tongue out at him as he laughed before sticking his hands under the hot flow of water.

“Don’t forget you have work today.”

Bending over, he kissed your cheek before being shoved out the door. All too suddenly, it registered to you how hot it was. You felt like you were drowning in humidity as the lights from above continued to buzz. One of them flickered before sparking and glowing a bit brighter. You wondered if it meant something. Like if you needed to replace the bulbs, for example. Shaking your head, you turned the tap to cold and began to wash your face, getting ready for work.

 

A car horn honked from outside and you recognized it instantly.

“Shit!”

You shot up from where you were lounging on the couch and checked your phone. Shit. You were gonna be late for work. Grabbing your keys, charger, and shoes, you called a quick farewell to your roommate before darting out the door. Parked out front was a black Hyundai sonata, inside of which, the driver was repeatedly honking the horn.

“I’m coming asshole!”

You shouted uselessly at the vehicle. Swinging open the door, you hopped in, not caring when you slammed the door. You were greeted by the softest eyes, the sweetest smile, you felt your heart almost flutter. Almost. You were still friends, clearly. He drove you to work almost every day. You were cooworkers and friends. Nothing else. You had to remind yourself of this almost every time you saw him again. You two used to be something, but you couldn’t anymore. He didn’t want to. Or, maybe he did- but you couldn’t. You both knew he would leave for some fancy expensive college somewhere far away. And you both knew you couldn’t follow when he left. So, instead, you were just friends. You spent the car ride exchanging civil conversation, laughing occasionally whenever he cracked a lame joke. Feeling at peace, you stared outside. The sky was bright, completely illuminated to the point that you had to squint just to look out the window. You listened to the rumble of the tires on the sticky, hot asphalt. Watching as the mirage water disappeared, you wondered when this feeling would dissipate. You could feel as his eyes burned holes into the side of your head; you turned to face him. He simply smiled as the car came to a stop, silencing the gentle purr of the engine. “We’re here” He stated the obvious, as always, but you could never bring yourself to find it annoying. You just giggled as he hopped out of the car. When he opened the car door for you, you had just finished trying your shoes. Extending a hand to you, he helped you out of the car before shutting it. The car beeped, signaling it was locked. Before you, stood a convenience store of decent stature. It was relatively well kept and in a rather good side of town. When your friend had suggested you get a job here you accepted immediately and ran in to grab an application. He had worked there before he got a job at a local pharmacy, so you had heard plenty of good things about the store.

 

You two continued your conversation as you both trotted inside. You walked in together. You clocked in together. You took your place at the registers together. This was typical. You two were incredibly close, even after the breakup, as you had agreed to stay best friends. You could stand to lose your boyfriend, but your best friend? Never. Most of your other coworkers tended to stay away, knowing that you two were inseparable. You never really meant for it to be this way, but you could never seem to be apart from him; like there was something about him, a magnetism towards you, you couldn’t stay away. There was one of your coworkers that usually worked the same schedule as you. He tended to hang around you two, occasionally inserting himself into your conversations, but mainly just listening. You job was rather simple, and mostly uneventful. There were some nights when it was totally dead and the three of you would play hide and seek in the store. As many people hate their jobs, you were not one of them. Your boss was laid back, your job was easy, and you worked with your best friend. Everything was going normally. You were still working the register while your ex had gone to restock the shelves in the back. The hum and swish of the electric sliding door alerted you to a customer walking in. You payed no attention; that is, until the fluorescent light above you buzzed louder, glowing brighter. Odd. That was the second time that you had experienced that today. The light had grabbed your attention, when you looked up you saw it: a flash of black between long spindly fingers that ran through perfectly kept hair. It was him. Your cheeks flushed red as you remembered your stupidly drunk encounter from last night. Your Summer Boy. God. Fuck. Why was he here? Now? You wished your ex would come back so you wouldn’t have to ring him up. What did he need at a convenience store? He was a being made up of neon signs and hazy summer nights. There was no way he was real; not a physical, tangible being. You held your breath as he finally approached the counter. You rung him up in silence. One cold cherry cola. It was almost like the bottle could feel the tension in the air- a bead of sweat dripped down in silence.

“Look, I’m really really sorry about last night I was just so drunk and-“

Holding up a hand to silence you, he shook his head.

“It’s okay. It was cute.”

And with that, he took his change and evaporated into the humid summer air.

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not have any specified characters. They are implied, but I won’t name names, you can imagine them as anyone you want :)
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on dumblr  
> @HeonyThighs


End file.
